The Lord of Fire
by tomatooverlord
Summary: When an adult Harry walks past Professor Trelawney's room he hears her give one more prophecy. This time about the heir of the Dark Lord and a being known as the Lord of Fire. How will he and his family be affected?Epilogue and DH compliant. Lily P.x OC


I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling 

Slightly AU, but DH and epilogue compliant.

These events take place after the epilogue and Harry's kids are now in years four, five, and six, respectively. This is my first Fanfic, hope you enjoy it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Shortly after finishing his annual report of the safety of the school and delivering it to the headmaster, Harry Potter walked through the corridors of his old school. As he passed an open door, he heard Sybil Trelawney's voice, and unlike her usual airy voice, it was her harsh grinding voice that he had heard once before.

"_THE LORD OF FIRE WILL SOON AWAKEN! THOSE WHO FEEL HIS RAGE WILL TREMBLE IN FEAR . . . HIS POWER MAY SCORCH THE EARTH! . . . BORN ACROSS THE SEA, THE HE CANNOT BE SATISFIED UNTIL THE HEIR OF THE DARK LORD DIES. . . BE WARY OF HIS STRENGTH"_

Harry listened to this very intently, already trying to dissect this new riddle. The Lord of fire is a really cryptic title, he thought. But what the hell was that about the Dark Lord's heir? It's moments like these when I really miss Dumbledore Harry dashed through the hallways, intent on telling the minister of magic about this most recent development.

******

A few months later Harry Potter and Ron Weasley found themselves running through New York City's Central Park following the smell of fire. They sped across the cement path, and saw a scene of devastation. Tree branches were afire, the normally lush grass was scorched, and a nearby garbage can was melting. As Harry Stared he spotted two figures in the distance, and one in dark robes and another, clearly a youth, engulfed in flames.

Ignoring the heat, they ran closer to the duel. Flashes of green sprang from the wizard in dark robes, each engulfed by fire. As they got even closer Harry could tell that one the man in dark robes had the advantage, but was nonetheless terrified. The dark figure cried "_Crucio!_" and it struck the youth square in the chest. As this happened the dark figure glimpsed Ron and Harry, gave a cold laugh and apparated away.

Ron approached the defeated young man, who was still writhing on the ground. "Harry, if I may ask a question," He paused, "what the bloody hell was that about? And what was with that fire?"

By this point Harry was kneeling next to the pale, thin teen, with feathery blonde hair. There was tremendous heat flowing from the limp figure, however it was quickly cooling. He looked around, noting the fires dying and cold start to set back in. He marveled that none of the mysterious teen's clothes had been burned. "Search him Ron; I don't think I saw a wand. If he doesn't have one, then we have another problem on our hands."

"Oh lord, Harry, he has one of those muggle money carriers. See what you can find in it? Catch."

Upon opening the wallet Harry gasped at what he saw in front of him, an ID from a muggle high school. "This is a very big problem Ron, get the American ministry right now, they're gonna want to see this."

"Already on it Harry."

A minute later, American aurors started to apparate to the spot. "I want a full report Mr. Potter" was the immediate request of the head of the investigation branch Jonathan Shultz.

"Artorius escaped shortly after we arrived on the scene, but we saw that he had been battling this kid, who's lying on the ground. It was during the battle that all that fire had been made. However, we saw that the flames seemed to come from this child's body, and to be honest with you sir, I have no idea why."

"But this kid is completely unharmed. There's no way that he was in any fire, even your robes have burn marks!" exclaimed the American wizard.

"With all due respect sir, everything Harry said is true. In addition to that all fires seemed to fade after the kid got knocked out." Ron piped in.

"But we didn't even get a notification of underage magic, and he's at least fourteen!"

"He doesn't have a wand, but he has muggle ID." Harry said, holding up the plastic card, with a faded picture. "Holden Smith, age fourteen, at Stuyvesant high school."

"That's one of the best known muggle schools in the city! What is going on with this kid?" wondered. "Well get him to St. Franklin's, we'll find out more there."

******

Holden woke up painfully, surprised to find himself on comfortable bed, and stared up at the white ceiling. Still dizzy, he started to sit up, and noticed that he was in a hospital, but this was a very strange hospital, there was a moving portrait, which appeared to be saying something, self-altering blinds and no electrical equipment. Startled as one could be Holden instantly jumped out of bed and ran into the hallway.

The moment he got out of the door he was stopped in his tracks by a woman in odd lime green robes. She was pointing a short stick at him and said kindly "Mr. Smith, would you please go back in to your room, we have to check up on you."Hurrying him back in to the room, she continued. "My name is Healer Gonzalez. So, how are you doing Holden?"

Holden chuckled darkly to himself "Fine as I can, considering the circumstances" he muttered, quickly glancing down.

"What circumstances?"

"Just the death of my entire family." He said spitefully, Anger tinting every word. Nervous, he sat on the bed and pulled his knees to his chest. "It was a man in weird clothes, I saw him flick a little stick and a blast of green light came out and they just dropped dead. Right after the green light the bastard laughed."

"So I chased after him, and I remember being full of rage and it started to get very hot where I was. I remember chasing that man up 8th avenue, to Central Park. After that, I can't really say what happened."

Gonzalez smiled sympathetically. "Just sit down and think about it for a while, some aurors are waiting outside to talk to you." Holden was puzzled.

"What are aurors?"

Healer Gonzalez quickly gave the basic answer for muggle-borns "They're like muggle policemen. I'll send them in." With that she left room.

Holden sat there for a moment still puzzled. Where was and what the heck was going on were the two foremost questions in his mind. He hoped that these 'auror' people would help explain some things to him. As if on cue, in strode two men, one with dark black hair, one with firey red Men wore the same strange looking robes that healer had worn, but they were a different color.

The black-haired one spoke up first "Mr. Smith, My name is Harry Potter and I'm an auror, which is like being a detective, my friend here is Ron Weasley."

"nice to meet you guys,I'm Holden, in case you didn't know" replied Holden emptily.

"Now Holden, I know this is a tough time for you but would you please tell us what happened while you were in the park."

"I already told that healer lady that I don't know!" Shouted Holden defensively.

"No one's going to punish you for anything! Okay! Just tell us what happened?" continued Harry , knowing when he was lied too.

"Why should I?" replied Holden.

"Because this is offical ministry business and I would prefer if you told us rather than us finding out ourselves. We saw you do some amazing things last night and we'd like to know more."

Glaring at the older wizard Holden took a deep breath and started to speak.

"After I got to Central Park I started getting really angry. I thought why me? why my family? Why the hell was he laughing? And I realized all I wanted at that moment was to utterly destroy him. I chased him across a meadow getting angry every step and my vision began to turn red, I started to feel burning sensation, but I was too angry to stop, and then I don't know happened, I blacked out or something."

Harry scrutinized the kid and noticed the bags under his eyes then sighed. "Thanks, Holden. You can go back to sleep now."

As Holden's breathing slowed. Harry took out his wand and whispered. "_Deprehensio veneficus._" And in the air over Holden's heart a silver orb, indicating that he was alive appeared. This was all that the orb would do if he was a muggle, but in the case of wizards it shines gold light, the more light shown indicated a more powerful wizard. As the orb hung there, nothing happened. Ron started to say something. But before he could get a word out, the Orb had turned into a miniature sun.

"Bloody hell Harry that's just not fair."

"We have to shacklebolt, I think we've found our 'Lord of Fire."

_________________________________________

Hope you liked it, please review!


End file.
